A monotonous sound, hereinafter referred to as a ring-back tone (RBT), is heard by a caller while waiting for a callee to respond to a call. The RBT can be replaced by other tones, for example, songs, music, news, and sports commentary. Further, the RBT can be used for transmitting commercial information (CI) messages. CI messages may include advertisements, promotional offers and the likes.
There exist systems which provide the CI messages as the RBT to the caller based on the caller's profile. However, in the present system the caller and the callee are subscribed to the same telecommunication service provider. The caller profile of a caller is based on information regarding various caller attributes of the caller. Examples of caller attributes may include, but are not limited to, age of the caller and geographical location of the caller. Moreover, there is a problem in case the caller and the callee are registered to different telecommunication service providers. Telecommunication service providers do not share information about their subscribers with other telecommunication service providers because of information security policy provided by the telecommunication service providers to their subscribers. The information security policy is essential for ensuring privacy and confidentiality of subscriber's information.
In light of the above, there exists a need for providing CI messages as RBT to the caller in an inter-operator telecommunication system where the caller and the callee are registered to different telecommunication service providers. This makes the RBT more relevant to the caller and hence enables enhanced targeting of CI messages.